Pokemon Ranger Guardian Signs
by contestshippingfan47
Summary: **Copied from my Quotev Account**
1. Chapter 1

Summer's P. O. V.

"Ah, just the two I was looking for!" Professor Hastings announced when me and Ben walked through the door. "You wanted to see us, sir?" I asked. "Ah, yes, yes. I have a very important mission for the both of you. A group of people called Pokemon Pinchers are stealing Pokemon from all over the Oblivia region. I want you to investigate, and possibly, put a stop to the Pokemon Pincher's evildoings. Now, let me explain the Oblivia region." Just then, Murph burst through the door, and said, "Wait, Professor! Don't deprive me of one of my few duties!" "Murph, don't interrupt me! Just get it overwith." Professor Hastings sighed. "Oblivia is made up of islands. It's fairly peaceful, so we only have one Area Ranger stationed there." "We think that's why the Pokemon Pinchers are targeting Oblivia. Go there, and stop them." We nodded. "Okay, let's go." We climbed on two Staraptor, and took to the skies. Soon, we saw Pokemon Pinchers attacking a red flying Pokemon. "Hey, Pinchers! Pick on someone your own size!" Ben shouted, making the people turn around. "Pokemon Rangers, huh? How do you like the taste of plasma?!" One shouted, and I said to Ben, "They've got plasma cannons!" They started firing, and we managed to dodge the attacks. But then, their cannons were jammed. "I guess you win. But it would be a shame if anything were to happen to your... partner, Ranger." A girl in blue said to Ben. Then, she fired a blast at Ben, almost knowing I'd dive in front of him. The blast knocked out Staraptor, and I start falling.

Ben's P. O. V.

I saw Summer start to fall. I reached out to grab her hand, and caught it. But then she slipped, and fell towards the ocean. "Summer!" I shouted after her, then shot the Pinchers an angry glare. "Well, we've got to be going. Z.Z. Flyer Squad, take care of him." The girl in blue said, then whispered to me, "If you try to fight us, we'll make sure you never see that Summer girl again." The Pinchers sent out their Pokemon, and I ended up losing, and then, the world went black.

Summer's P. O. V.

When I woke up, I was on a beach. "W-What?..." I ask, holding my head. The voice navigation on my Styler, or Sty as I nicknamed it, because for some reason it talked to me like a person, activated and said, "X Coordinate 45bzzzzz... Water damage to the styler has restricted location function. Memory has been wiped, and Styler has been reset. Please verify you own this Styler by clearly saying your name." "Summer." I said. "Is 'Summer' correct?" "Yes." "Commencing back-up memory loading function... Function complete. Summer, your current location is Dolce Island in the Oblivia Region." "How did I get here?" I asked myself. Then, it hit me. I fell after protecting Ben from that plasma cannon. I walked around, until I came upon a small Pichu, holding a ukulele. "Pichuu Pichuu!" It said. "Warning. Pichu is agitated, and may attack. Be prepared." I launched my styler, and captured Pichu. "Capture complete." I said, placing my styler back on my wrist. Pichu calmed down. "Pichu, there ye are! I've been lookin all over fer ya!" A man said. "Oh? Did ya find a new friend, Pichu?" Pichu nodded sweetly. "And who might you be?" "My name's Summer, sir." "Summer, eh? Not a bad name. Sorry if Pichu here caused ya any trouble. What brings ya to Oblivia?" "I came here with my partner, Ben, to investigate the Pokemon Pinchers." "Well, ya ain't gonna get that done here. Dolce Island's deserted. Renbow Island is just north of here. Oh, name's Booker. I live on Renbow Island. If ya want, I can bring ya to Renbow Island on one of my boats." "You would? Thank you!" I said. "Come along now." We walked to a beach. "Dang it! I went and forgot to tie up the boat! I can be a bit rash, and do things like this from time to time." Booker said, and sweatdropped. "But, we can take a boat I been workin' on." My expression became worried. "Now, now, no need for the worried face. It may not be finished, but I built it. And it's safer than most finished ones. So hop in!" We got the boat down to the water. "Pichu Pichu!" Pichu cried. "Looks like Pichu wants to go save its friends, and leave this here Dolce Island." Pichu hopped in the boat, and soon we arrived at Renbow Island. "Come on in, and you rest a spell at my place." "Thank you, Booker." When we walked in, there was a boy about my age. "Hey, boss, who's that? Oh no! Disillusioned with being a Ranger, this person came to you asking you to take them on as an apprentice. So moved by these words, you deccided to take them in. And that means I'm no longer needed, so it's pack up and hit the road, right?! Boss! How could you do this to me?!" "Summer's doin' no such thing! If you have nothing better to do than make up lame stories, then you can make our guest some tea." The boy nodded. "That's my apprentice, Nick. And this here's Ukulele Pichu." Booker said, pointing to the small Pokemon at my feet. "I gave it the name Ukulele Pichu because of the little ukulele I made for it." Pichu ran around the room, smiling. "It's absolutely precious." Just then, a little boy ran in. "Booker! We've got big problems!" "Ralph, did your mom catch you playin' tricks again?" The little boy answered, "Not that! Arley went off to Rasp Cavern and he hasn't come back! I'm really worried!" My styler beeped, and then Sty said, "Mission alert! Mission alert! Go to Rasp Cavern and find Arley!" I turned to the boy, Ralph, I think, and said, "Let's go."

* * *

**A/N: So, here's the first chapter. It's REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEALLY long, I know. But, enjoy, because I'm busy transferring some of my stories to my accounts on here. BTW, read Guiding Light by sinkorship! Ik, it pathetic, I'm advertising myself, but I'm really proud of it! Anywhore, gonna go write Chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

Summer's P. O. V.

We arrived at the entrance to the cave. "Arley should be just inside. Let's go!" Ukulele Pichu ran ahead. When we caught up with him, his ukulele was broken. "How dare you! You broke his ukulele!" I shouted, feeling my anger build up inside me. I easily defeated their Pokemon. Suddenly, a tiger-like Pokemon appeared, roaring and shaking the cave. "L-Let's beat it!" The pinchers ran. The Pokemon looked at me and nodded slightly. Then, it bounded off. "What...What was that?" I asked, in amazement and disbelief. "That was the legendary Pokemon, Suicune. The one who summons lightning and storms." A different voice said. "Arley! You're okay!" Ralph shouted. "I'm fine, kid. Ya didn't need to trouble this Ranger. She's prolly busy." He turned to me. "Thanks fer comin' out here anyways. Name's Arley." I smiled. "Summer. It's nice to meet you. I'm glad you're okay." I shook his hand. Pichu picked up the remnants of its ukulele and brought them over to me. "That's right. Your ukulele's still broken. Don't worry, Pichu." I rubbed his head and he smiled. "We'll fix your ukulele til it's better than ever." Pichu jumped around excitedly, then jumped into my arms. I jogged back to the village. "Booker, Pokemon Pinchers broke Pichu's ukulele. Can you fix it?" Booker examined the pieces I held. "Yes. But, the wood needed is back on Dolce Island. Could you and Nick go back and get it? Then, Pichu's ukulele can be fixed good as new." Booker smiled. "Can do, sir." I nodded. "C'mon, Nick, let's get going!" I pulled him by the arm. We took Booker's small rowboat back to the island. "He said he left it in the tree trunk. Nick, I'm too big to fit. Can you get it?" The boy nodded. He jumped in, then came out screaming, with eight Pokemon on his trail. I captured the Sunkern, and calmed them down. It turned out Nick had disturbed their nest. He apologized and the Sunkern went on their way. We grabbed the wood and took it back to Booker. "There ya go, Pichu. Good as new!" The small yellow mouse ran around happily with the small guitar on his back where it belonged. "I think he's happy." I said, laughing. "I think you're right. He's taken quite the liking to you, Summer." I felt my heart break. _Ben, wherever you are, please hang on._

Ben's P. O. V.

I was in a prison cell. The woman with blonde hair laughed. "What do you want with me?" I asked. "Oh, where's that fighting spirit, that courage you had before?" I sighed. "It probably drowned with Summer." I mumbled. "Summer? She's that other ranger, isn't she?" I nodded. I was only brave when I was with her. "Awwww, is someone in wove?" She taunted, then laughed evilly. "Too bad. You two might have made a cute couple. Now we'll never know." She laughed as she walked away. Summer said she loved me like a brother. Even if it's only brotherly love, her love makes me strong. She made me brave. Having her love gave me a reason to fight. She was my reason to fight. I'd fight for her no matter what. _Summer, wherever you are, please be okay. Please, just hang on._

* * *

**A/N: Awwwwww, dey so cute! I basically ship everyone with everyone, though, so everything's kinda cute. Anywho, this is Chapter 2, fresh off the grill! Lolz. Anywho, but what do you guys want to happen next? TELL MEH!**


End file.
